deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sport Shouting/Sci Fi Tourny Leolab and Facetheslayer vs Richard Starkey and Sith Venator
Intro In round 1, FTS and Leolab had an exciting win. Now they oppose Sith Venator and Richard Starkey, 2 other skilled opponents. Each warrior group survived round 1, only 1 can live this time. WHO IS DEADLIEST????? Weapons Facetheslayer Close Range: PDK2019/That Gun (Blade Runner/Fallout) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/That_Gun Mid Range: Flak Cannon (Unreal Tournament 3) http://liandri.beyondunreal.com/Flak_Cannon + Maliwan Hellfire (Borderlands) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hellfire Long Range: Omega N90 Hurricane (Ratchet & Clank: UYA) http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/N60_Storm Melee: Own Metal Blades (Terminator 2) Special: Gravity Gun: (Half-Life) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravity_gun Armor: Liquid Metal Skeleton Leolab Close: Dual Reaper Carbines Mid Range: DC-17m ICWS) Long Range: Fully upgraded Deadeye Special: Covalent Gatling Gun (Dominant Species) Extra weapon: Fully upgraded Wildfire Sith Venator Melee: Beskad Close: Dual M6D Personal Defense Weapon System and DC-17 Hand Blaster Mid: DC-15A Blaster Rifle Long: M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle Special: Thermal Detonator Launcher Armor: Mandalorian Armor with Energy Shields Richard Starkey Melee: Lightening Striker (Level 3) http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Striker Close: Sledge's Shotgun http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sledge%27s_Shotgun Mid: Unidentified Forerunner Weaponhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Unidentified_Forerunner_Weapon Long: Hard sound Rifle http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Hard_Sound_Rifle Special: Stasis http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Stasis_Module and Kinesishttp://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Kinesis_Module Armor: Forerunner Combat Skin Class 18 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Forerunner_Combat_Skin X-Factors FTS and Leo/Sith and Rich Weapon Skill- 90/86 Calm Under Fire- 77/80 Psychological Health- 75/67 Intimidation- 82/91 Audacity- 83/89 Armor Skill- 87/92 Scrappiness- 85/83 Training- 60/84 Voting I won't count half assed votes! Please make your vote have a lot of thought please. Voting ends on January 14th Battle Richard Starkey is on a computer. Sith Venator enters the room "Have any ideas" says Sith "No, not yet" replies Richard A door is then busted through by Leolab. He fires his long range gun. As the other group is firing at Leolab, Facetheslayer enters the other door. She fires her Omega Hurricane. She almost takes out Richard Starkey. Richard engages after FTS. Richard's shotgun sends FTS flying back. He jumps up to her with his blade. They clash blades. Rich loses his balance. FTS draws That Gun and kills Richard. Leolab and Sith Venator are in a chase throughout the building. A loud commotion is caused. FTS follows the noise. Sith shoots and wounds Leolab's foot with an M6D shot. Sith laughs and lollygags up to a bloody Leolab. Sith stabs Leolab but he rolls away before it can hit a vital organ. Leolab yells in immense pain. Leolab fires his DC-17. Sith Venator dodges the shots. Sith Venator leaps and lands on top of Leo. He fires his hand gun and kills Leolab. FTS is several yards away from the scene. She puts her gravity gun down outside the door. She brings her Hellfire into the room with her enemy in it. Sith sees her and fires 2 shots that miss. She fires a clip of her gun. Sith is still not dead. She curses under her breath. She flees to get her gravity gun. Sith pulls out a thermal detonator launcher but its too late and is destroyed by the gravity gun. She sighs in relief and calls for a ride. WINNER- FACETHESLAYER AND LEOLAB Category:Blog posts